Ouran eater
by kirbylovespie
Summary: A host club meets a bloody weapon witch spell killing school only one thing on there mind - One shot me no own soul eater or Ohshc
1. Chapter 1

This is an ouran host club crossover with soul eater, my first crossover I hope you like it

Chapter 1 : The host club: the new students of the DWMA?

Tamaki's POV

Here at Ouran academy there is an awesome host club were boys who are rich and have no time on there hands entertain rich girls with way too much time on there hands , in music room 3 . The host club welcomes you! \(*_*)/

Me and the gentlemen where in the room planning for what the host club needs to upgrade or get rid off. We all looked to the door when we found a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, came in . Let me be the first to tell you she was beautiful .

Hello my dear , what brings you here. She looked up and said, I'm looking for Haruhi , I'm her cousin .

At first I didn't believe her and with me and my big mouth I ended out on the floor. ( A/N na na na na na tonite we gonna hit on the floor. sorry.).

To prove I'm her cousin , she grabbed her library card that said. Marry Fujioka girl 17 years old first year student at the DWMA in Nevada.

Hikarou's POV

When Marry said she was Haruhi's cousin my brother looked at me , I knew what that meant, we both liked Haruhi , but I could tell that he liked her cousin. Who would blame here she was one of the most beautiful girl he had ever looked at .

So Mary why do you want to see Haruhi? I said, she told us that Haruhi and seven students were given a scollarship to the DWMA .

Who are the student's my brother said In confussion.

The students that have the scholar ship are Tamaki , Koya, Takashi, Mitsukuni , Hikarou , Kaoru, Renge, and last but not least Haruhi.

Me and Karou's mouth dropped we all got a scholarship .

Hey that's us ! Mitskuni said running up to Mary.

Mary's POV

Wow so these are the other six .Mitskuni came and ran up to me, and gave me a hug . You can call me honey, and my cousin Takashi , Mori.

Ok so now that we got that settled , I need to know where the other two are so I wont have to say the same thing twice.

It was two minutes later when the door opened. Haruhi and Renge , came in.

Hey Mary, Haruhi said it's been forever how have you been? I thought you were at the DWMA? Why are you here?

I've been good and I'm just doing a favor for My teacher . I'm just glad I'm not in his class today . He is a sicko I tell you.

Anyway He told me that seven new student's are going to be joining and behold all seven of you are coming to the DWMA!

The plane will be coming tomorrow at noon . Also it's your guys decision. What will it be?

It was silent for a while the only animation was the birds that were flying in the sunniness of the outdoors.

I think I will go Koya said. Anyway it could be an adventure for all I know. Then That means I will go to said, Mori. Honey jumped up and down saying , Yes Yes Yes.

Where in two said the twins. Haruhi and Renge agreed .

Well then the Host club will be going to the DWMA, Tamaki said Rubbing his head from the bump Mary gave him.

The next day it was raining and the fan girls where saying bye to the Host club. Tamaki said.

We will come back my ladies. Even though he had no idea what he had just said. Haruhi and Renge sat next to each other talking Koya and Mori sat next to each other across was Honey, with Tamaki . While the twins sat with Marry.

I just have to warn you guys, Mary said. The moon and the sun are completely diferent so don't freak out if you see the sun laughing or the moon have blood dripping from its mouth.

This place sounds scary said Kaoru, It is just a face on the moon remember your going on the other side of the world. What is the place like, Hikarou said. It is a huge school with a great view at the roof class rooms it's simalar to Ouran, but you has only one libaray and two music rooms. You guys are going to have a card for one star class like me , all of you will be in the Cresent moon class with me and my friends. Hey Haruhi , remember Maka? Haruhi replied , Heck yes we were such good friends, hey how is Soul doing too? He is still the annoying. Mary replied. Gosh you guys are gonna love it here.

This will be interesting said Koya. After the plane ride it will take two hours to get to the city we need to travel by bus after.

How far is this place ? said Renge, it is in the middle of the desert I Neveda .

After the plane ride ended they all got there bags and headed for the bus , Mary and Haruhi had to drag Tamaki onto the bus, he was freaking out about the sun.

I told you not to look up sempi, Haruhi said.

I will take you guys to the school to show you around. You guys are also staying at my place.

come on lets go! said Honey , with a big smile on his face.

After the group got there bags unpacked Mary lead the group up to the top of the city where the school was. Wow this place is huge said Tamaki . How could you ever- one twin said, find out where to go? The other said.

It get confusing for a while you will het used to it. Most of the student's were staring at the group .

Hey Mary , said a voice , it was a man with red hair and olive green eyes , he was wearing a black suit and a cross tie.

Hiya Mr. Albarn how are you?

Im fine Lord Death wants to see you , he took a pause. And you Friends too.

(5 minutes later)

Well guys this is the Death Room. Come on!

Mary made sure that the guys would not look up at the gilutines. Sadly Haruhi had to drag Tamaki a little.

Sempi your going to have to be tougher if you want to stay here!

When they came to the center of the room , Mary and Haruhi went up to the miriror.

(Haruhi had already met Lord Death so she knew what was going on.)

Alright let me call him. The men and Renge looked at Mary confused. Alright Haruhi want to help? Yeah ready 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Deaths door. The two said together.

When the group looked at the mirror a black figure with a child-like skull mask popped up. ( A/N: I had much fun with this.)

Wass up x3 ( he said it three times.) Hey Mary good to see you can you be a dear and help me out of this mirror. Mary helped Lord Death out of the mirror .

My you got all of the new students here I thought it would be harder.

Lord Death this is my cousin Haruhi , Hiya , Mary has told me about you.

Ah and this most be Renge, Lord Death pointed at her, then to the rest saying.

You must be Koya , then pointing to Honey and Mori , you must be Takashi, and Mitskuni . Honey jumped up and down saying.

You can call me Honey , and my cousin Mori , ha ha.

Very well, Lord death pointed at the twins, you two must be Hikaru and Karou . How did you tell which one was which they both said, I didn't . I simply just took a guess , then lastly looking at Tamiki . You must be Tamaki Souh.

Alright I need to talk to the seven of you in private, Mary you can go back to class .

Kk Lord Death , do you want me to come back when your done?

That would be helpful now go. See ya guys.

once Mary left Lord Death was finaly able to talk to the group in private.

( It will be hard for me to update so review and please tell me what you think of this story)

Karou: Omg I cant get the fact that the sun has a face

Me : Dont look at it to long

Lord Death: Reaper -Chop

Me : hey I dont want them to get blind!

Haruhi: Why are we even here in the first place

Lord Death : I will explain in the next chapter. Cough cough.

Me : Hey don't look at me like Im going to flordia .

Honey: The host club will see you soon!

Me : Watch it or I'll take your soul!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : so hope you like this chapter sorry for future lags.

* * *

As Mary left the room shinagami sama was now able to talk to the group of host , in private.

Shinagami Pov:

Right now these people just look like a group of idiots but that doesnt mean anything right now.

Alrighty as you may know the DWMA is an organization that wistends peace with miesters and weapons. The reason I have given you scalorships is for that reason .

So we have weapon blood in us, said one twin. How can you tell said the other one.

Quite simple acutally Haruhi, Koya , Mori, and Hikaru you guys have miester blood so that means you guys can see souls.

No wonder why I am able to read people's soul . Said Haruhi. Thats how I knew Sempi was an idiot .

HARUHI YOU THINK IM AN IDIOT WHY I OTTA!

- REAPER CHOP!

Ok I will be quite. Said tamaki, alright so what you may not know is that there are kishins around the world that try to take human souls, and eating them I needed new recruits and since you guys where the closest to America I just had to get you guys to come.

Thr group was looking at me curious but who cared . Alright now you will each be paired up by the way your soul waveleght is . So Karou , you weapon is a pistol and your brother is also so Hikaru your your brothers miester. Gotcha he said.

Alright Renga your weapon form is an ak-47 and may i be the first to tell you your the only ak-47 we have here. Your miester is Haruhi since she is the only one we were able to match soul wavleghts with you. Okay, Hunney you are a katana snd mori is your miester. Yeah , Hunny was jumping up and down.

Niw Tamaki you are a magic wespon one off the last other than one of my other students . So Im a magic weapon what do you mean ?

A magic weapon is when you able to take more forms of weapons only two though. You are a , pistol , and tomahak . ( A/N how many fools can i kill today to many to count dont get in my way I shout a mofo in the throught with my bow Tomahak chop its my death blow. Sorry song by smosh .)

Okay good your Training will be tomorow and classes so see you guys later mary will show you around the school.

Me: sorry that it took so long i was sick and my computer was hacked so now im doing this on my ipod. Hey Karou are you finaly used to the sun having a face yet?

Karouh : yeah im better now

Renga: THIS IS AWSOME IM A STINKIN AK-47

Tamaki : Why am I a Tamahak ?

Me: cause it matches your name perfectly.

Tamaki: oh why thankyou

me : o. The next chapter of the randomest students to join the Dwma - Training : The DWMA hosts meet friends and foes?

Koyah: the host club will se you there.

Me : Watch it or Ill take your soul!

Tamaki: Yelp!


End file.
